Crimson Tears and Blackened Hearts
by Kuroshitsujifan10
Summary: Grell is everyone's favorite Red-head, and everyone knows he's flamboyant, cheery, and flirtatious, but words hurt, and will William's cold words finally shatter Grell? And how does Grell cope? Certainly not by watching romantic comedies and eating cartons of ice cream, no, Grell deals with his problems a bit... differently Grell/ William [Yaoi ] (No Lemons!)
1. Purple Bruise and Dark Red Scars

Hello! This is my Second Fanfic ever, and this one is for my ABSOLUTE FAVORTIE PAIRING EVER: Grell/William! they're just perfect for each other... somewhat. Okie Dokie, let's get to the story, after all you don't want me to go on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on... okay I'm done.

**Purple Bruises and Dark Red Scars**

Clack. Clack. Clack. The sounds of William T. Spears fingers typing away at his last report of the day.

"Finally, no overtime tonight." He thought. It was a widely known fact that William hated overtime almost as much as those filthy demon scum. He reached for the last report for his own report and felt nothing but the cool metal of his desk. Of course. After all, it was Grell Sutcliff's report after all. Honestly, was it that hard to turn in his paperwork on time? If he wasn't always off flirting with that vile demon then he might not be so behind on his work. He got up and walked to Grell's office, and upon opening the door, was tackle-hugged by a mass of red.

"Oh Will, darling! I knew you couldn't stay away from me! You really do care~" the red-head said, looking up into his supervisor's eyes, which were just as cold as the day before, and the day before that and- well, you get the point.

"Sutcliff, you have failed yet again to turn in your paperwork on time." William said with a strict tone.

"Oh but Will, I was with Sebas-chan again, but that little brat keeps getting in the way and-" William had tuned out the annoying red-head's tales.

"You have one more day before drastic measures will be taken, and trust me, you would not like to experience "Drastic measures" here." William interjected before leaving the red-head alone in his office once again. Honestly, if Sutcliff wasn't such a good reaper he would've been fired years ago.

~Grell's Perspective~ 

As Will shut the door i blew him a kiss, hoping maybe it would melt his frigid heart. I mean really, why did Will care where he was? It wasn't like Sebas-chan ever did anything but abuse him. Owww.

"Speaking of which," I thought as I slipped down the sleeve of my favorite red coat, taken from my previous mistress, Madame Red, and saw a series of ugly purple and yellow bruises and scars up and down my arm, i knew it was the same on my other arm too,

" perhaps i should go to the nurse? No, she'd only reprimand me for spending time with a demon. Really, this is no way to treat a lady! Owwww." I groaned in pain. No! I won't let anyone see these horrid imperfections of my skin. People already thought i was annoying, but they would think I was disgusting too if they saw these, most of all, William. I don't understand, can't he see how much I like him? I can't give up just yet, there's still a chance! Maybe if i finished my paperwork, he might pay attention to me. Ugh, how pathetic, he was like Helena from Shakespeare's beautiful " A Midsummer Night's Dream" just a desperate stalker girl. Never mind, on to paperwork!

~Several Hours later~ 

Owwwww, as if his hand didn't hurt earlier! he probably developed Carpal tunnel or something, if Shinigami could develop diseases like that. It was all worth it though, it had to be! I walked over to Will's office to find a very grumpy looking Will with his hands massaging his temples.

" What is it Sutcliff?" He said agitatedly.

"I finished all my paperwork Will!" I exclaimed, feeling quite proud of myself. "Finally you've turned it in, now if only you did this every week." Wow. not the answer i was expecting.

" Aren't you proud of me Will?" I asked hopefully. He looked at me with the coldest look he's ever given me. I was a bit scared honestly, but Will wouldn't hurt me, right?

"If you didn't throw yourself at that disgusting demon constantly, and almost everyone else, for that matter, you wouldn't have to do all this, and quite honestly, your flirtatious antics annoy and disgust me." This couldn't be happening!

" But Will-" I was cut off by a gloved hand against my cheek, knocking me back a bit,

" W-w- Will..." I tried to speak, but couldn't, so i ran out of his bland office, salty tears streaming down my face, ruining my make-up. Why? why me? I was hurting, not from the slap, but from Will's cruel words. Why?

~William's Perspective~

How idiotic could that Red-head be? he deserved a slap to put him in his place. As Sutcliff stormed out of his office, his jacket sleeve slipped down, and the first of many ugly bruises and scars marring his skin was exposed. Will's eyes widened. What had he just done?


	2. Red Pasts and Black hair

**What up? Finished Exams today! Woohoo! Probably got pretty grades, Good for me. I get a gold star. Mkay, Let's get to the second Chapter of "Crimson Tears and Blackened Hearts" called**,

** _"__Red__ Pasts and Black hair"_**

~Grell's Perspective~

I tried not to cry, after all, it would ruin my mascara! Oh, who was I kidding? The only reason I wore it was to impress Will, but it was obviously he hated me. I tried to choke back a sob. People stared at me as I ran through the halls; though I don't blame them, they probably think- no- they _know_ that I'm a freak. A freak who can't do anything right.

"Grell-Sempai, what's going o-"Started Ronald before he saw me in this pathetic state. "Grell-Sempai!" he shouted with a worried look on his face. No, Ronnie shouldn't be worried about me; this is my issue and mine alone.

"Oh, uh, I, uh," I stammered, trying to find an excuse, "I uh, smeared my make-up! Oh I look horrid, don't I! " I kept up my façade in front of him.

"oh, uh, Okay, Sempai." He said before he walked out of my office where I had taken shelter. I sat in my chair, crying and smearing my mascara and lipstick all over my pants, sitting in a fetal position. Why? Why can't Will understand me? How can he be so blind? _Why_? Everything I do is for him. Memories from the Shinigami academy raced through my mind. Will and I, together for our final exam. I think that was when I first fell for him. His sleek black hair, his cold eyes, his strict tone, oh, just thinking about him gave me shivers! But now, ugh, now he hates me. He's probably celebrating right now. I could imagine him saying, "Finally that annoying _thing_ is out of my sight!" Wow, I couldn't even imagine him referring to me as a person, well, a Shinigami, technically. I sighed. Being a Shinigami meant near-eternal life, but what good is it if there's nothing to live for? What do I have to live for? The love of Sebastian? Oh please, the only "_Love_" he shows around me is his love to abuse me. The love of Will? Now even he hates me as well. Why was I turned into a shinigami? I'm useless. I hardly remember my life as a human. All that I remember is vague scenes of abuse. Both my past life and this one were painted with crimson red. Red. I loved that color, it was the color of love and passion, but also the color of blood and gore. Perhaps in order to escape the red….. he'd make more of his own. No! that's…That's… wrong, right? Probably. He stared at his beaten and abused arms. Clear, salty tears dripped onto his sleeves as his door opened to the face of none other than… William T. Spears.

**Ooooh, Cliffie! Yeah, so that was Grell's little rant/monologue (Speaking of which I got an A on the monologue I wrote for Theatre!) And don't worry, I'll Explain Grell's Human past later. Ciao!~**


	3. Pale Skin and Dark Words

-**Pale Skin and Dark Words- **

~3rd Person Perspective~

William just stood in his office, paralyzed. He couldn't believe his eyes. Grell's arms…. They were so beaten and abused, and for how long? Some of the bruises had turned yellow and cuts had scarred all over him. Not to mention the fact that he.. he just slapped him across the face, even though he had turned in his paperwork. William just wasn't having a good day. He spilled coffee on his suit, then Grell didn't turn in his report, then some idiotic Shinigami mixed up two different cinematic records and left him to sort it out, then Grell just had to come barging in with his non-stop flirts, and William snapped. Honestly, it was very unprofessional. Perhaps he should go apologize, or explain the situation further, then maybe Grell would get it through his thick head that Will _did not like him at all_. William walked over to Grell's office, only to find the door unlocked. He stepped in to find Grell sobbing into his knees, sitting in a fetal position. Grell looked up to see who had come into his office, but when he saw Will, the only expression he had was one of fear and pain.

"W-William, w-why are y-you here?" Said Grell shakily.

"Sutcliff, I would like to apologize for my earlier actions," at this, Grell relaxed a bit, "however, if you hadn't barged into my office unannounced and acted so ridiculously, the outcome might have turned out better." Grell stiffened and his eyes were burning with rage, all previous sadness gone.

"Oh, so this is my fault now! If that's your idea of an apology, then I don't want to hear it ever again!" Screeched Grell. William was angry as well. He had tried to be polite but this… this idiot was making it very difficult.

"It was your fault to begin with, I cannot shoulder your blame." He said, trying to maintain a calm voice.

"Damnit Will! Do you have any emotions besides annoyance and anger! Do you even have a heart, or even a brain, because you're being pretty stupid right now!" screamed Grell in pure fury. "

Of course I do, but I don't flaunt my emotions like you do." Said Will, slightly breaking his calm façade.

" Then how are you so heartless!" Cried Grell in anger and confusion.

Common whore." Shouted Will; finally breaking his mask, but he recoiled at his own words.

"Get out." Said Grell in a heartbroken whisper.

"Grell," William started,

"GET OUT!" shrieked Grell at the top of his lungs, eyes burning with angry tears. William was not stupid. He left without another word, and left Grell in his own misery once again.

~ Grell's Perspective~

How could he? How dare he! How could Will take Grell's already fragile heart and crush it into thousands of little pieces with a single sentence? Why? Why? Why?! Before Grell realized it, his fingernails were piercing his already abused arms, painting them red. Pain rippled through him, sending chills up his spine. This was it. Grell knew that Will liked to cause him pain, so did Sebastian. He'd just save them the trouble of getting their hands dirty.

**OMG! It's summer! Finally I can sleep in! Last day of school was awesome, and I spent it with my AWESOME friends (You know who you are) and poor, little Grell is abusing himself, I know, I'm a horrible person. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Bloody Pools and Warm Embraces

**~Bloody pools and Warm Embraces~**

William rarely made bad decisions. him regretting them was an even rarer occasion. Right now he was well aware of his terrible choice, and he regretted it. A lot. He really hadn't meant to say such things, but the words slipped out of his mouth unexpectedly. He knew that he had hurt the Red-head, and oddly, it was painful for him. He had said harsh words to Grell before, and never felt even a prick of pain, but now... now it like a pounding inside of him, but why? could it possibly be that he-

"William-sempai!" Shouted Ronald, breaking Will out of his thoughts. " What did you do to Grell-Sempai?!" Ronald looked furious, and it took a while for William to answer, since he had never seen Ronald like this. usually he had an annoying smile on his face.

"Why do you think that this was my doing?" William finally replied, although he knew what he had done.

"I saw you walking out of his office. I saw him screaming at you while he cried! How could you be such an... such an asshole!" Ronald screeched, his own eyes watering from sheer, unbridled rage.

"How dare you speak to your supervisor-" William began in annoyance before being cut off.

"just remember," Ronald started in a cold, calm tone, " once something is broken, it can be very hard to fix." He promptly exited William's office, leaving Will in a state of curiosity, pain, and, oddly, fear. This was frustrating, all of these annoying emotions were interfering with everything. There was a reason he liked to close himself off from others. He knew that emotions got in the way of his work, his life, and his thoughts. Whatever.

" Grell simply liked drama and attention, he was probably faking it anyways" William managed to convince himself. "Yes, and by tomorrow he'll probably be that same annoying eyesore that he usually is." Oh, Will. Poor, poor William. You don't know how terribly wrong you are.

**~Grell's Perspective~**

Hehehehehe. A quiet laugh could be heard from my office. This was it wasn't it? This is what love truly is. It's pain. It's horrible, agonizing, spine-chilling pain. And I like it. (A/N alright, you guys, this is where shit gets crazy) Red blood cascaded down my arms like a beautiful, bloody waterfall, pooling on the floors. My nails were stained scarlet as well. Wow, who needs nail polish? I could just use my own blood instead! I looked simply marvelous, Will simply had to love me now! Oh my, what's wrong with me? Was this the blood loss, or my own insanity speaking? What's going on?! I had to get out. I opened a portal to my home and stepped inside. I can be alone here.

**~Alan's Perspective~**

"um, Grell-Sempai? Are you here? I, um, brought those papers you needed. Grell-Sempai? Are you-" I started in front of Grell-Sempai office before opening the door. "Oh my god." was all that i could say. I was horrified and speechless at the display before me. It was Grell's office, but the floor was covered in... blood. "Help!" I shouted, was this Grell-Sempai's? Did someone hurt him? nobody would want to hurt Grell, some people thought was annoying, but no one hated him. He was funny and fun to be around. If nobody else did it... then did Grell do this to himself?

"Hey, what happened? I heard you scream and- Dear god..." Said Eric-Sempai, who had just arrived. I couldn't even hold in my tears any more.

"Eric-Sempai, It's terrible, I c-came to deliver my papers and, I s-saw b-blood everywhere and.." I completely broke down then. This was horrible! how could this happen! how could Grell Do this to himself! Why?!

"Hey, Alan, it's okay... I'm sure Grell's just in a bit of trouble right now." Said Eric pulling me into his chest. I just stood there, crying. I only hope it's a little bit of trouble.

**Oh my gosh! Grell has left the building everyone! I included a bit of Eric/Alan in this story, because they're such a sweet pairing! Poor Ronnie is pissed at William for totally crushing Grell's heart. And Great timing Ronnie! William was about to make a very important self-discovery! Yup. Alrighty, Reviews are very much appreciated and encouraged, constructive criticism is also welcome, and please, if you want, type suggestions in that little box down there, you know you want to! See you next time!**


End file.
